forrestgumpfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline of the film
This is a timeline of the film Forrest Gump. Before the Film's Timeline *'1778': An unnamed Taylor ancestor is killed in the Revolutionary War. *'1863': A second ancestor is killed in Gettysburg, during the Civil War. *'1916': A third ancestor is murdered in the First World War. *'March 2, 1943': Benjamin Buford Blue is born. *'June 6, 1944': A fourth Taylor ancestor (most likely a grandparent) is incapacitated during the Normandy Landings in WWII. Meanwhile, Forrest Gump is born in Greenbow, Alabama to Mrs. Gump and an unnamed man. *'July 16, 1945': Jenny Curran is born. During The Film *'August 11, 1951': Forrest gets his new leg braces, and walks through Greenbow town with his mother. *'August 13, 1951': Forrest's mother visits the school principal to enroll Forrest. However, the principal takes advantage of Forrest's disability and has sex with Mrs. Gump. *'September 5, 1951': Forrest gets onto the bus for his first day of school, where he meets Jenny Curran, and they become friends. *'October 1, 1951': Forrest breaks his leg braces and is able to run as he is being chased by bullies. He runs to Jenny's house where they pray to God after being chased by her abusive father. *'1955': Jenny is moved to her gradmother's house. *'July 13, 1956': Forrest and Mrs. Gump see Elvis's Hound Dog performance, which mirrors Forrest's walking. *'1961': Forrest is once more chased by the bullies. However, when he outsmarts and loses them, he runs onto a football field. *'1962': Forrest attends the University of Alabama, where he becomes popular in football. *'June 11, 1963': Earl, Forrest, and several students watch as Governor Wallace stands in a doorway while making a speech about segregated black students. Forrest helps a girl with her books. *'1963': Forrest meets President Kennedy, where he replies to Kennedy's question,"How does it feel to be an All-American", "I gotta pee". *'June, 1966': Forrest graduates from college and enlists in the U.S. Army. *'1967': Forrest travels to Vietnam with his fellow platoon-mate Bubba, where they meet Lieutenant Dan Taylor. *'June 7, 1967': Forrest's platoon is ambushed by Vietcong soldiers. While most of the platoon retreats, Forrest, Bubba, Dan, and two unidentified soldiers stay and fight. The enemies blow up the two soldiers. Forrest eventually runs into the jungle, reaching a riverbank. He runs back to rescue the others. Bubba is shot and dies. *'June 8, 1967': Forrest, Dan, and other soldiers are admitted to the army hospital. *'June 16, 1967': Forrest masters ping-pong, and begins playing it excessively during his stay in the hospital. *'Early November, 1968': Forrest receives the Congressional Medal of Honor, while Lieutenant Dan is discharged and sent back to America. Forrest leaves two weeks later. *'November 19, 1968': President Lyndon Johnson awards Forrest the Medal of Honor. Later that day, Forrest gives a speech about war at an peace rally, then reunites with Jenny. *'November 20, 1968': Jenny leaves for Berkeley, California, leaving Forrest behind. *'July 20, 1969': Jenny begins a life of drugs and sex, while Forrest plays ping-pong as he teaches veterans as Neil Armstrong lands on the Moon. *'1971': Forrest becomes a national ping-pong champion. He travels to China where he plays against some of their ping-pong champions. When he returns, he goes on the Dick Cavett show with John Lennon, and goes to live with Lt. Dan, who is now retired from the Army. *'May 15, 1972': Governor George Wallace is shot down in a crowd by Arthur Bremer *'June 15, 1972': President Richard Nixon awards Forrest the "U.S. Member of Table Tennis of the Year, 1971", while giving him a room in the Watergate Hotel. *'June 17, 1972': Forrest calls a security guard (Frank Wills) to report a supposed power outage in an office across his room. *'August 8, 1974': Nixon makes his resignation speech on TV, while Forrest is discharged from the Army, and returns to Greenbow, Alabama. While staying at his mother's boarding house, he finds a check of $25,000 left by a businessman who makes ping-pong paddles. *'August 11, 1974': Forrest meets Bubba's family to tell them of his deal with Bubba. Later, he visits Bubba's grave to tell him of his journey to China and his money that he will spend on a shrimping boat. *'August 12, 1974': Forrest purchases a shrimping boat and names it Jenny. Meanwhile, in California, Jenny almost commits suicide after taking drugs. *'August 13, 1974': Lt. Dan joins Forrest on his shrimping boat. After several failed attempts, Lt. Dan sarcastically tells Forrest to pray for the shrimp, which he does. *'August 29, 1974': Forrest and Lt. Dan steer through Hurricane Carmen. *'Early September, 1974': Forrest and Lt. Dan catch hundreds of shrimp, obtaining a monopoly in the shrimp industry. *'September 10, 1974': Forrest launches the Bubba Gump Shrimp Corporation, developing hats and shrimp-related meals. *'April 10, 1975': Forrest visits his dying mother. *'April 15, 1975': Mrs. Gump dies of cancer, and Forrest retires from shrimping, leaving his proceeds to Lt. Dan. Meanwhile, the Greenbow City Council gives Forrest a job mowing lawns. *'April 12, 1976': Lt. Dan invests his and Forrest's money in Apple Computers, and the two become wealthy. *'May 1, 1976': Construction on a church funded by Forrest begins. *'May 2, 1976': The Gump Medical Center opens. *'May 25, 1976': Forrest and Jenny Curran reunite. *'July 4, 1976': While watching the United States Bicentennial fireworks, Forrest asks Jenny to marry him, but she refuses. Later that night, they make love, conceiving Forrest Gump Jr. *'July 5, 1976': Jenny leaves Forrest again, while he goes out for a "little run". Eventually, he runs across America four times. *'March, 1977': Forrest Gump Jr is born. *'September 19, 1979': Forrest stops jogging throughout the country for the first time in three years. *'March 30, 1981': Forrest receives a letter from Jenny while watching Ronald Reagan's attempted assassination. *'April 1, 1981': Forrest Gump sits on a bench, relaying his story to others, including a nurse, a woman with a baby, an overweight man, and an elderly woman. The elderly woman tells Forrest where Jenny's house is. He meets Jenny and her son, Young Forrest, and Jenny tells him that he's his father. *'April 2, 1981': Jenny tells Forrest about her unknown disease. He offers to take care of her and Little Forrest. She asks him to marry her, and he agrees. *'April 26, 1981': Jenny and Forrest marry. *'April 28, 1981': Forrest tells Jenny about how he remembered her during his life in Vietnam, as a shrimper, and a national jogger. *'March 22, 1982': Jenny passes away from her disease. *'August 20, 1982': Forrest visits her grave, and gives her a letter from Little Forrest, where he wonders out loud if dying is a part of life, or if it's in our own destiny. He says goodbye to Jenny, and walks away from the gravestone. *'September 5, 1982': Little Forrest gets on his bus for his first day of school.